Becoming Again
by DarkEmpressofAnime
Summary: Izumi and Kouji fight endlessly until something happens to Izumi. Kouji slowly comes to his senses... KOZUMI! Please read and review! No flames!
1. Reuniting with the Wolf

Welcome to my Digimon Frontier fanfic, Becoming Again. This is a Kozumi fic, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. Well, I don't really own much...

* * *

15 year old Izumi Orimoto smiled as she walked down the path towards the park. She was going to meet her friend, Ayame, there. Then they were going to the mall to walk around and just hang out. 

"Izumi!"Ayame called out and ran towards her,"Finally you get here!"

"Sorry,"Izumi replied,"Let's go!"

The mall was very close to the park, so they usually met at the park, then walked.

At last they arrived and started going to their favorite stores.

When they got a bit tired, they stopped to get some lunch from the food court.

"What are you getting?"Ayame asked Izumi,"I think I'm going to get a corn dog from the Barbeque Grill."

"Mmmmm, I'll get one as well,"answered Izumi, remembering the meat apples she had enjoyed in the Digital World, which made her feel a bit sad since she no longer saw her friends from the Digital World anymore except Takuya and Kouichi, which also lived in the same city as her and went to the same school as her. Kouji lived in a nearby city,but scarcely visited. J.P moved away to another city; as did Tommy.(A/N:I forgot what they're called; the apples that tasted like meat. Bear with me please:) )

"Izumi?"Ayame said,"Are you all right? You haven't really been listening."

"Huh?"Izumi said, startled,"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Let's go order."

They got their food and went to sit down at a table in the corner of the room.

"Yum, this is good,"Ayame said, grinning.

"I agree!"Izumi said, and she and Ayame started talking about school and such.  
Suddenly, a navy blue bandana caught her eye.

While Ayame was talking, Izumi gasped in shock. 'It can't be Kouji! He lives on the other side of the city! Unless he's visiting Kouichi...'Izumi's thoughts ran wild.

"Izumi? You're doing it again! What's wrong?"Ayame asked.

"I... I... It's Kouji! I haven't seen him for a long time!"Izumi said, still in shock.

"Who's...?"Ayame questioned and turned around,"That old guy over there? You know him?"

"Not him! Him!"Izumi pointed over to Kouji.

"Oh, him! Hey, isn't that Kouichi, from school, with him? Let's go say hi!"Ayame said and got up.

"No!"Izumi cried but it was too late. Ayame was halfway over to their table.Izumi groaned and followed her friend.

"Hi Kouichi!"Ayame greeted the boy.

"Hey Ayame. Hey this is my twin brother, Kouji,"Kouichi said, introducing his brother.

"Nice to meet you!"Ayame said politely, and held out her hand.

Kouji turned and glared,"Nice.. to.. meet.. you..,"he said the words as if he would die if he did not.

And that's when Izumi showed up.

Kouji turned around to see who else was coming and when he saw Izumi, well, he'd seen enough.

"So, you're here too?"he asked.

'He totally hates me,'Izumi thought, as she tried to smile,"Hey, _Kouji._"

* * *

Serenity:What's going to happen? Tune in to find out! Thanks for reading! Please RR and tell me what you think! 


	2. New beginnings

Hey everyone! Serenity here! Thanks for all of you who have read so far! To my repliee so far:  
Dementedness:Thanks for replying! Oh, and thanks for telling me what the meat apples are called. I think I got it right, but thanks anyways; I wasn't sure. On to chapter 2!

* * *

Kouichi smiled nervously, and as to try and prevent the fight that he knew would occur, he said,"Kouji's moving in with us for a while because his parents... well, aren't getting along too well, and didn't want Kouji to be with them while that's going on." 

"WHAT!"Izumi exclaimed, not knowing whether to be happy or angry; happy for Kouichi because he would finally live under the same roof as his brother, but angry, thinking it was Kouji. 'Then again, he might have changed,'she thought, and then remembered the way Kouji had looked at her, and she thought,'or not.'

Kouji meerly raised an eyebrow and Kouichi said,"Yeah", when they heard a familiar voice.

"KOUJI!"Takuya came running when he saw his old friend,"What brings you here?"

"He's moving in with us for a while,"Kouichi explained.

"Really?" his eyes shone with happiness,"that's great!"

"For a _while,_"Kouji said, but seemed pretty happy to see Takuya.

"Why?"Takuya asked, full of questions.

Kouichi sighed and told the story over again.

"Well, that's great! C'mon, buddy, let's go!"Takuya tried to carry Kouji out of his chair, but fell over in the process.

Kouji smirked and said,"Where are we going?" Izumi rolled her eyes. She knew Takuya would attempt to do something like this.

"Well,"Ayame said; Izumi had forgotten she was there;"I guess we'll be going now,"and started walking away, with Izumi at her heels.

"You're not coming?"Takuya asked.

Izumi stopped, turned around and said,"Where to?"

"To show Kouji around town! That's what!" Takuya said, and Kouji lifted an eyebrow,"When did I agree to this?"he asked, with a cold stare at Izumi, meaning she should just go with Ayame. Izumi got the hint and smirked, 'Maybe I should go with them, just todrive Kouji mad,'she thought.

"You're agreeing now! Since you're now living here, you've got to know the way to my house!"Takuya said proudly,"so let's go." Kouji pretended getting up took a lot of strength, but finally got up,with Kouichi at his side.

"Then... Maybe I should go to let you guys, um... catch up on everything,"Ayame said and smiled tauntingly at Izumi and left.

"Ayame!"Izumi cried,"You can't go! I..."Izumi sighed as her friend went around a corner and out of site. She looked at Kouji evilly as if this was his fault and said,"What're we waiting for? Let's get this over with!"

"HOORAY!"Takuya yelled, puffing a fist into the air and Kouichi smiled.

They do not know what they have just gotten into...

* * *

Serenity: Oooh. What'll happen? Tune in to find out!  
What do you think? Please R and R! I hope to hear from you! 


	3. The accident

Hey everyone! Serenity here! Sorry for the LONG wait! Thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed! Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon... Don't mind me...

* * *

Izumi sighed as she walked a few steps behind Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji. Takuya was currently pointing out everything that they passed, even though Kouji knew some of them. She kept thinking of what she could have been doing with Ayame at that moment. She angrily eyed Takuya for making her come with them. 'Of course,'she thought,'we're all part of a team... Even though it was so long ago.' She knew it wasn't Takuya's fault.  
She suddenly ran into something, which took her out of her thoughts. 

"Hey!"Kouji whirled around and yelled," Watch where you're going!"

"Sor-ry!"Izumi rolled her eyes.  
'Sheesh!'she thought,'I barely touched him!'

"Okay,okay,"Takuya tried to calm them down,"Let's get a move on."

"You guys go!"Izumi nearly yelled,"I'm not going anymore."

"Why not?"Takuya asked.

"Because stupid Kouji has no manners!"Izumi said angrily.

"Well you can't watch where you're going!"Kouji yelled.

"What did I do?"Izumi's voice got louder,"I barely touched you!"

"Yeah? Well you should watch where you're going!"

"Ugh!"Izumi threw her hand up in the air.

"Bitch!"Kouji yelled.

"WHAT did you call me?" Slowly Izumi started backing away towards the street,"I will not stay here with that... that... Imbecile!"  
Kouichi and Takuya just stood there, trying to find out something to put a stop to this fight. Izumi and Kouji kept yelling at each other about nonsense, until Kouichi yelled,"IZUMI! WATCH OUT!"

There was a squeal of tires, and Izumi turned around and screamed. The next second all she saw was darkness.

The three boys stared in silence; shocked.The driver of the car got out, stared angrily, then took out his cellphone to call the hospital. The three boys rushed over to Izumi. Before they knew it, the sound of sirens neared.

As the people took her into the ambulance, Takuya and Kouichi ran towards them,"We're coming too."  
A nurse turned around and agreed reluctantly. Kouichi glared at Kouji. Kouji sighed and said slowly,"I'm coming..."

* * *

What's going to happen?  
I'm really sorry it's SO short. I'll work on a longer one next time. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter sooner than I did writing this one. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	4. Thinking it Over

Hey Everyone! Ready for chapter four? Thanks to everyone who's reviewing!

* * *

Kouichi and Takuya waited impatiently in the waiting room for news of Izumi. Kouji sat calmly beside them, thinking about the accident. 'Stupid Izumi,'he thought,'If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now. She should have gone with that dumb Ayame girl!' A doctor suddenly came through the double doors and Takuya rushed towards him. A few minutes later he sat down beside the twins again.  
"How is she?"Kouichi asked, concerned.  
"The doctor said she'll live. They say that the worst they found was a broken arm. Other than that she'll be able to go home tomorrow after they make sure everything's okay and they put her arm in a cast,"Takuya said with relief.  
"You should apologize,"Kouichi suddenly said, turning towards his brother.  
"For _what?_"Kouji asked, surprised at the question.  
"For being rude to her. She really didn't do anything to you..."Kouichi said.  
Kouji grunted in response,"Yeah she did. She lives."  
"What's wrong with that?"Takuya, suddenly involved in the argument, wondered.  
Kouji looked at him, shocked.  
Takuya smiled teasingly,"You can't find anything to say, can you?"  
"Well, um..."Kouji stuttered and the two laughed,"I can't think right now with you two laughing!"  
Fuming, Kouji got up, "I'm going to take a walk."  
Takuya slowly stopped laughing, and turned to Kouichi,"I hope he comes to his senses in his 'walk.'" The two just stared after Kouji as he made his way to the doors from which the doctor came in. He had seen other people go in and thought it would be alright. 

Kouji sighed. It wasn't his fault. She'd been the one acting reckless. Then something hit him.  
It WAS his fault  
And he knew it  
HE'D been the one who yelled at her  
HE was the one who caused her to get hurt.  
Suddenly he felt new emotions that he usually never felt; sadness, anger.  
He mentally slapped himself,'Why am I feeling this way? This is not me!'  
'Because you KNOW you caused Izumi to get hurt,'his conscience replied.  
'What?'he yelled mentally  
'You know you did and you _know _you have to fix it.'  
He stopped walking and gasped in shock.  
'This is stupid,'he thought,'why am I talking to myself?'  
But he knew it was right. He sighed and decided to do the right thing. He went to the counter where some nurses were and asked what room Izumi was in. A nurse gave him an answer and he, reluctantly, walked off.  
When he finally reached Izumi's door, he raised his hand, then hesitated. Slowly he knocked softly on the door and waited. Getting restless he decided just to get it over with. He knocked loudly and hoped she would hurry up and answer.  
"Come in!"he heard a familiar voice call.  
Hesitating again, he opened the door slowly. He walked in and shut the door.  
"Kouji?"Izumi asked, surprised, then her face hardened,"What do _you _want?"  
"I..."Kouji started.

* * *

Ooh... What's going to happen? If I made any mistakes, please let me know. Please read and review! Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to make them longer! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Apology

Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

"I... I just wanted to apologize. So..."he started,"I'm sorry..."  
Izumi gasped,'This is not like Kouji! He'd never apologize. Something must be wrong!'  
"Why did you come?"Izumi asked,"You'd never say sorry... Not as long as I've known you! Not in the Digital World, and not here.. So why?"  
"What? You don't want me to apologize to you for making you get hurt? Then fine, I'll take it back! Stupid conscience!"he said angrily.  
"Your conscience, eh?"Izumi asked slyly,"Or is the lone wolf finally softening up?"she grinned.  
Kouji blushed and turned away,"Whatever,"he muttered.  
'Oh, he looks so cute when he's embarrassed!'Izumi thought, then gasped,'Why am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me? Maybe something happened to my brain in that accident! Kouji? Kouji Minamoto Cute? How can those words be in a sentence together?'  
'Because he _is _cute...'she heard a voice in her head say,'and you know you think that.'  
'I do not!'she yelled at herself,'Or do I?' She looked at Kouji who was still standing in the doorway,'Oh my gosh!'she thought, while her face turned red,'I do!'  
"Izumi?"Kouji asked,"I think I'm done now, so I'll be leaving..."  
"Fine! Leave!"she yelled. 'I need some time to think...'she thought.  
"O-kay..."Kouji said and backed out of the door. 'What has gotten into her?'he wondered.  
"Oh, and Kouji?"Izumi whispered, but he'd heard.  
"What?"he replied.  
"Um... thanks for coming,"she said then turned away.  
"Uh, yeah, whatever,"he said and left the room.

* * *

Kouji walked down the hall and through the double doors again, to face Takuya and Kouichi's questions.  
"Where were you"Kouichi asked.  
"Um,"Kouji started.  
"Did you do anything stupid?"Takuya questioned.  
"No!"he nearly yelled,"Why would you think that?"  
"Well..."Takuya said, when Kouji interrupted,"Don't even start, Takuya!"  
Kouichi and Takuya stared at each other for a moment and then Kouichi said,"Well, where did you go?"  
"I..."he hesitated,"I went to see Izumi."  
Takuya raised his eyebrows,"_Why?"  
"_Why do you care?"Kouji demanded.  
"Just tell us!"his brother replied.  
"Fine. I went to say I'm sorry,"Kouji said, and turned red.  
"Awwwww.. How sweet Kouji! Ow!"he cried, as Kouji hit him on the head.  
"Hey! Don't get use to it!"Kouji said,"Now let's go."  
"Fine,"the other two said as they followed him out the door.

* * *

Well, I really couldn't think of anything else to put after that, so I stopped there. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know! I'll consider them! Again, thanks to all who have been reviewing! TTYL! 


	6. Unchanged

Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait! I reread my fanfic so far and when I read it it sucked, so I'm going to try to make this chapter better. Thanks for everyone who replied! Constructive critisism (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) is always accepted, but please, only CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. Thanks to all who have read!

* * *

Izumi sighed and sat up in the bed at the hospital. It didn't make sense to her. Why would Kouji come and apologize? Did Takuya and Kouichi make him? Or was it from his own free will? And what could have gotten into Kouji to make him so mad? Thinking of the accident she looked at her cast. Did it have to do with something that happened in his past? Or was it her? She groaned and laid back down. All these questions were giving her a headache. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kouji walked ahead of Kouichi and Takuya as they made their way for Takuya's house. He could hear Takuya and Kouichi talking behind him; of what they were speaking about, he did not care. Probably about him. He knew that after they dropped off Takuya at his house Kouichi would round up on him. But then again, what had gotten into him? Why had he gone back to apologize? Was it the thought of what Kouichi and Takuya would do if he didn't? Or pure guilt?  
They walked up onto Takuya's porch. As he walked toward his home, Takuya turned around and asked,"So are we going to go and get Izumi from the hospital tomorrow?"  
"Sure,"Kouichi asked, then turned to look at his twin,"What do you think, Kouji?"  
"I don't care,"he replied solemnly, not turning to face his brother.  
Kouichi raised his eyebrows at Takuya and said, "We'll go."  
"Alright,"he said,"Well, see you tomorrow then." With that he turned to go inside.  
"Bye,"the other two said and turned tohead to their home.  
Breaking the silence, Kouichi asked his brother,"So what made you apologize to Izumi?"  
"I don't know,"Kouji said, turning his head away,"Guilt, I guess. Or the fact that I knew you and Takuya would lecture me if I didn't."  
"Hmm,"his brother stated,"Well, it's good that you did."  
"Whatever,"he said and turned up the driveway to his current home.  
Kouichi just smiled and entered, following his brother.

* * *

In the morning, Izumi woke up just as the doctor came in.  
"Well, Miss Orimoto, you're free to go."he said with a smile,"Please come back in two weeks so we can check out how you are doing."  
"Thank you, Doctor,"she said and got up to change into her regular clothes.  
The doctor left the room and, with some difficulty, Izumi changed and was ready to leave.  
As she walked into the main lobby of the hospital, she saw three familiar faces. 'Kouichi, Takuya? And, oh, it's Kouji. Why're they here?'she thought.  
"Izumi!"she heard as the two boys came to greet her. She spotted Kouji not too far behind.  
"How do you feel?"she heard Takuya ask with concern.  
"Fine, fine,"she assured them, "Let's go, I'm tired of this place!  
"Why don't we go grab something to eat?"Kouichi asked as they left,"I've heard that hospital food isn't that great."  
"Okay!"Izumi agreed with a smiled,"And you're right, it's terrible!"  
Kouichi glanced back at his brother who looked like he just didn't care what was going on,"Is that okay with you Kouji?"he asked  
"Oh sure, whatever,"he replied.  
"Kouji's here too?"Izumi asked and turned around, forgetting that he was there.  
"No, I'm just a figment of light walking behind the three of you,"he said,"Of _course_ I'm here."  
"Well excuse me,"Izumi stopped walking and faced the raven haired boy,"I just asked a question and I get a speech. Not only that but _someone _has problems and decides to take it out on me. Need I remind us all of what happened_ last time?_" she raised her arm concealed in a cast.  
Kouji just glared at her. "Well, we really should get moving, I'm getting hungry,"Takuya said.  
"Me too, let's go!"Kouichi said, trying to be cheerful.  
Izumi sighed,"Yeah, I guess."  
'Why is he like this? I mean, I never did anything. Oh, but I'm not going to start questioning myself again,'Izumi thought to herself. 

They found a place to sit at the fast food restaurant nearby. Takuya and Kouichi made sure Kouji wasn't next to Izumi. As they all decided what to eat, Izumi said,"Thanks you guys."  
"For what?"Takuya asked.  
"For coming to the hospital and greeting me and bringing me here. That was really nice,"she said with a smile.  
"No problem,"Takuya and Kouichi replied, with a "whatever"from Kouji.  
Izumi just sighed,'he's hopeless. But I know he has a good side somewhere in there. Not to mention he's really good looking. What? Oh, but I know it's the truth. Whether I like it or not, that's what I think of him.'  
They all finished and left the restaurant.  
"What should we do now?"Izumi asked, stretching her arms,as much as her cast would allow.  
"A walk in the park? The arcade..."Takuya asked.  
"The park sounds good,"Izumi said.

* * *

Serenity:I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Becoming Again.' I know there wasn't much Kozumi in it, but I'll get to it! I hope this chapter was longer than all the others!Thanks for reading and please reply! And remember, do not hesitate to give me any suggestions you think will make this fanfic better! 


	7. Time Alone

Serenity: Finally, chapter 7! Sorry to keep you all waiting!

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any of it's wonder.

* * *

It was a sunny summer day with a soft breeze wandering its way around the park. The four friends slowly walked towards a bench, breathing in the cool air. Kouichi and Takuya were walking a bit ahead of Kouji and Izumi. 

"Hey, Takuya,"Kouichi whispered with a maniacal gleam in his eyes, "What do you think would happen if we left Kouji and Izumi alone together?"

"They'd either A) kill each other or B)... Well, I'll think about that,"he replied,"but I wonder what would happen."

"Okay, should we try it?"Kouichi asked.

"Sure. But we have to stay at least close enough to be able to run over if they threaten to kill each other."Takuya said.

Kouichi turned around,"Hey, Takuya and I are going to... um..."

"I have to go... wash my hands. We'll be right back,"Takuya said quickly.

"O... kay,"Izumi said, but they had already gone off. She sat on the bench quietly and was surprised when Kouji sat next to her. "Kouji?"she asked questioningly.

"Izumi... I...,"he started,"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"Izumi repeated. 'Why?' she thought. 'This wasn't very much like Kouji...'

"Yes, sorry. What part ofsorry don't you understand?"Then, seeing her flinch, he sighed,"See? There I go again."

"It's all right,"she said, "It's just, I don't know... Why? Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?"

"Because... I just have to. Or I'll be killed otherwise by my conscience. And well... because you're..."he sighed and dropped his voice,"because you're my friend. And I care for you..."  
Izumi gasped,'he... he cares? For me?'

* * *

"I hope things are going okay,"Takuya said, watching the two from behind a bush.

"Well, they don't seem to be killing each other,"Kouichi said"What're they doing? Talking? Is that normal for the two of them?"

"Well, yeah, it's normal for two people to talk,"Takuya said,"I don't think it's against the law."

Kouichi rolled his eyes,"Whatever Takuya. They've been fighting this whole time and when we leave them alone they talk? That's kind of strange."

"Well, duh, Kouichi. They're admitting their eternal love for each other,"Takuya smirked.

Kouichi laughed,"Yeah, right. If that ever happened, it would be the day the world ended."

* * *

Serenity:Oh, is that so, Kouichi? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.

Sorry it's so short! My schedule's packed, and I hope I can write the next chapter soon! Hopefully it won't take as long as this one! Please review! Thanks!


End file.
